Chin Up Buttercup
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: A one-shot of Nix singing in his room. He's singing to someone, although he doesn't think he'll ever have the courage to admit how he feels...Takes place after Reign!


**Hey guys! Here's a one-shot for you guys to enjoy! It's a ship I haven't written in awhile, cause I kind of shoved it away in the one story it was in, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I just got the idea when I was singing the song, Chin Up Buttercup by Romance On a Rocketship, and decided to make it into a one-shot. So...Enjoy!**

 **Also, there's no chance of me continuing this. It's just something I decided to write suddenly, and that's all this is. A one-shot that will be nothing else. c: Sorry guys fans! I just seem to be better at writing Meague.**

 **Also, for anyone who's wondering, this takes place after Reign. It just makes sense to me. c:**

* * *

The red-headed nixie sat on the bed to his room. He had a guitar on his lap - an acoustic guitar that's the general tan color - and was debating on what he wanted to play. As he shifted through the different pieces of music he had in his folder, his eyes landed on one. Chin Up Buttercup. He's been singing and playing it for a bit now. It was one of the first songs he heard on the human plane. He'd grown attached. Mainly because he was always singing it to someone...Although he'd never admit that to anyone.

He was slightly embarrassed to be singing. He was even more embarrassed because it was a love song. That didn't seem to be acceptable among other human boys. So, he didn't tell anyone. Not even Brody. Actually, especially not Brody. He may play guitar, but that guy didn't understand Nix's singing abilities. He didn't even know Nix had them.

Speaking of which, maybe Nix would audition for play this year! As long as it didn't get him too many odd stares. He'd have to ask Ever about it and find out if it was acceptable or not.

He shook all that away. He was wasting time. He wanted to sing and play. Not waste his time reflecting on thoughts and junk like that. He could do that later, when he was watching some TV. So, he began the whistling that started the song, and then added guitar.

"Close your eyes and pucker up.

I hope a kiss will be enough to keep you here next to me.

When I look into your eyes I see the pain you try to hide

And I'll always be the one to say."

It seemed so fitting. He could always see the pain in her eyes. All the different secrets that she had. All the turmoil she felt. And obviously, this time traveling thing had really thrown her. There was a lot of pain there, and she was definitely trying to hide that from everyone. But Nix knew better. He saw past her walls of defense. And he could see the pain.

"Chin up buttercup, you know you gotta heart of gold

The face of an angel, you're beautiful.

I'm lucky to lay my eyes on you

Baby baby its true its true its true baby baby."

It was true. She did have a heart of gold. She was kind. Too kind for the Story. Sooner or later, that kindness would be the end of her. But Nix wouldn't let that happen. Not if he could help it. And she was beautiful. If she wasn't so clumsy and...Well, timid around people she didn't know - except for whenever she was fighting Savannah and Pri - she'd probably have a lot of guys after her. Nix really as lucky to lay eyes on her. She had saved his life, so it was lucky for him to lay eyes on anything at all. Everything he sang was true.

"Close your eyes and take my hand.

I'll take you to a magic land so far away from your fears.

When the rain is falling down I'll put my lips upon your frown.

And I'll be the one to catch your tears."

He really could take her to a magic land. The Fae plane. Not that she would want to go there. She'd probably had had her fill of it. But it could take her away from her fears, if he brought her to the right spot. As for them kissing? Well, it probably wasn't likely. But he wished he could. Especially when it was raining. If he thought for an instant he couldn't brighten her day - for goodness sakes, if he could brighten her _life_ , he would - by kissing her, he would. But that would probably make things awkward, no matter how much he wanted to. But he would always be there to support her, especially when she cried.

"Chin up buttercup, you know you gotta heart of gold.

The face of an angel you're beautiful.

I'm lucky to lay my eyes on you.

Baby baby its true its true its true baby baby."

The same thoughts as before flew by. She was amazing. Stunning. How on earth did she not see that? She was the most amazing person he'd ever met. Selfless, saving a perfect stranger. Well, maybe they hadn't been _perfect_ strangers, since they had talked quite a bit along the way. Brave, venturing into the rat's nest to save her brother. And just stunning in general.

"I'll be your eyes when you can't see.

How beautiful you are to me."

She probably couldn't see how beautiful she was to Nix. She probably didn't even realize he cared about her the way he did. But...He did. And he wanted her so badly, that it was a feeling constantly gnawing at his heart. He wanted her to know.

"Chin up buttercup, you know you gotta heart of gold.

The face of an angel you're beautiful.

I'm lucky to lay my eyes on you.

Baby baby.

Chin up buttercup, you know you gotta heart of gold.

The face of an angel you're beautiful.

I'm lucky to lay my eyes on you.

Baby baby its true its true its true baby baby its true."

And like that, the song ended. But Nix's thoughts remained. He had to tell her. He had to. If he didn't tell her soon, he would definitely burst. Or it would eat him alive. Or, worse still, Brody would wake up and realize how special she was, and would whisk her away. He wouldn't be able to feel good for his best friend if he stole her.

But he couldn't tell her. Not today. Today was not the right time to go. He didn't have his thoughts sorted out on what to say yet. Of course, he never did have his thoughts sorted when thinking about her. But he would tell her at some point. Just not today. He told himself the same thing he told himself every day.

He'd tell Mina Grimm how he felt tomorrow.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing that Mix! So, there's something for you guys to chew on!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
